


Party Guy

by arsenicapogee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, POV Second Person, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader, i havent written anything in so long this might be garbage, no beta no proofreading lets go, reader and siebren have been rescued from talon, siebren isnt used to people listening to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicapogee/pseuds/arsenicapogee
Summary: Your nightmares over the horrors that Talon has plagued upon you have been haunting you. Recounting the sweet memories of how you and Siebren met brings comfort.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Party Guy

You jolt awake. You slowly prop yourself up on your elbows to glace at the clock on the bedside table. Weary and sweaty, you squint over to see that it read 3:57 AM. Releasing a deep sigh, you let yourself flop back onto the mattress. The nightmares have been getting worse lately, coming back with a vengeance after subsiding for a few months. You and Siebren have been comfortably housed at an Overwatch headquarters for about a year now, but the memories and trauma of Talon still linger and haunt you every night. The bloodshed, the sickening adrenaline, the near-death experiences, it was all so much. At the very least, you were able to find solace in your partner, Siebren.  _ Sigma _ . Although still his call name, he prefers to be called anything but. You feel his warmth next to you in bed. In fact, it’s hard not to; considering he takes up most of the bed. You scoot closer to him, resting your head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat as he’s fast asleep.

The steady rhythm of his heart lulls you into a sense of calm and you start to reminisce. You two have always gotten along as if you two were made for each other. Perhaps you weren’t as versed in scientific jargon, but you enjoyed the apparent passion whenever he began a scientific ramble to you. In fact, that’s what had brought you two together in the first place. You begin recounting the memories.

☾

A month into your rescue from Talon and your recruitment/housing at an Overwatch base, Lena Oxton had planned a party as a general destresser for all agents. Unsurprising considering how upbeat Lena was all the time. Unlike her, however, you weren’t the biggest fan of parties. Even so, you decided there wasn’t any harm in attending. Lena was really the only person with who you were even remotely close within Overwatch at the time. That factor compounded with your already established dislike of parties made the entire event a bit difficult. You chatted with some of the more popular agents who were cheerful and inviting. Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada were the first to make you feel really welcome to the party. You had lively conversations with both of them but eventually excused yourself for some alone time.

You had stopped at the food table momentarily to get yourself a quick bite to eat (although all you got was some cake) when you spotted a tall, older man ending a conversation with an agent you were unfamiliar with. The agent had walked away from him. The man looked down with a hint of sadness before straightening back up and--presumably--returning to watching the party silently from his own spot at the edge of the room. There was something about him that was pulling you in. You felt lured to talk to him. Maybe it was pity, maybe it was empathy, maybe it was because you found him handsome. As embarrassing as that thought made you feel; as old as he was; he was a handsome man.

Throwing out the paper plate containing the crumbs of your slice of cake, you psyched yourself up to just go and talk to the man. You threw the plastic fork in after the plate after fiddling with it with your eyes closed to compose yourself. You took a few deep breaths before forcing yourself to go walk towards him before your mind or body could stop you.

He turned his head to you when you were about a few meters away from him, realizing that someone he had not met before was approaching him first. Oftentimes he was left to making the first impression; his stature and grumpy resting expression more often than not coming off as intimidating. The thought of someone willingly choosing to meet him first filled him with joy and he smiled towards you.

When you had reached him you gave him a short greeting and introduction before asking his name. “Siebren.” He replied, “Siebren de Kuiper. It’s very nice to meet you.” Siebren. What a sweet name. After a few quick ice breaker questions, you two had hit it off perfectly. You savored every word he said, and he did the same towards you. He explained how he had been rescued from Talon just as you had. Briefly touching on how he was treated there, and how glad he is that he’s out. It was exciting to you knowing that you had met someone you could connect with in experience. Eventually, the conversation drove its way into Siebren asking if you would like to hear an explanation on escape velocity. You understood the concept vaguely; likely more than you needed to considering you were nowhere near anything in a science field but opted to listen nonetheless. And so, for about an hour you listened to this sweet man ramble on about escape velocity. And you loved every second of it.

When he had finally wrapped up your eyes were drooping a little from sleep. Not from listening to scientific terms thrown about but from his voice himself. You were glad that you had quickly enticed yourself into talking to him. Siebren was such a sweet man. This warm smile and gentle voice making you feel so comfortable. However, Siebren took your sleepy expression as boredom. A face he has seen one too many times while going off on a tangent about something scientific he was passionate about. He gently cleared his throat and apologized for getting carried away. This made you realize how you came off and quickly woke you up. You apologized quickly and explained that you very much enjoyed listening to what he had to say. Even being as so bold to rest one hand onto one of his massive ones. He smiled at you. Such a warm smile that made you blush and have a warm feeling explode in your chest. “Would-” You swallowed the nervous lump in your throat. “Would you like to explain more things to me some other time? I enjoy hearing what you have to say.” His eyes lit up to the offer. Your eyes lit up seeing his positive response. It was like you two had formed an unspoken bond right then and there.

As the party wrapped up, you two had made an arrangement to meet in the base’s cafeteria the next day. The two of you have not even left the party nor have gone your separate ways yet but you already couldn’t wait to see him again.

Time passed quickly for you out of your pure anticipation. You may have even arrived at the cafeteria way too early (to your embarrassment). That was proved wrong as you saw him walking towards you, also half an hour early to the time scheduled. And so, once again after a comfortable and fluent conversation, Siebren fell into long scientific tangents. Explaining complex calculations in his most recent experiment with such vigor that a pen from his coat pocket floated upwards on its own and started scribbling equations on a napkin that had floated off the table and was turned towards you. You paid attention to the complex equations that were all just Greek to you, occasionally sneaking glances towards his excited expressions. You loved him. You two had just met but everything about him was so alluring. You felt a bit of embarrassment and wondered if he felt the same or if he was just excited to have someone to talk to. You were snapped out of your pondering when his gaze made contact with yours after you held your quick glance for a little too long. He blushed, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks. You blushed as well.  _ Shit. Did I make him uncomfortable by ogling him… _ You thought to yourself. He cleared his throat and the napkin gently floated down to the table as his pen reset itself into his coat pocket. 

“I’m sorry I got carried away.” He said sheepishly.

“N-no no!” You stuttered. “I was enjoying it. I promise. You don’t have to apologize for being passionate. Please continue.” He blushed deeper as you said that.

“It’s alright. Ah, I’m just not very used to people being comfortable with my longwinded rambling. People often ask me to explain escape velocity at parties. ...I don’t go to many parties.” He joked; looking down at the table abashedly for a split second.

Once again you placed one of your hands on one of his that was resting on the table, this time giving it a light squeeze. He looked back up at you, giving you one of those warm smiles that makes your heart leap. Slowly you two regained momentum into another conversation. Hours flew by before you knew it, and the cafeteria was to close soon.

“I suppose this is the end of our meeting today, Dr. de Kuiper.” You joked, holding out your hand.

“I suppose so. Can we schedule another?” He played along, giving you a firm handshake. You two had such a comfortable dynamic. It spread joy throughout your body.

“Of course.”

One “meeting” after another. Weekly turned to every other day turned to daily. Eventually, the meetings became something else. You two loved each other’s company and the emotional bond between you two was apparent to everyone around you. Whenever the both of you were free of tasks you were inseparable. As the feelings between the both of you became more and more apparent, an official relationship bloomed. Everything was perfect.

☾

All of the memories make you feel so warm on the inside. You loved Siebren. Siebren loved you. You felt so lucky to have him by your side. Finally closing your eyes, you felt sleep slowly tugging at you and slowly succumbed to a comfortable rest. The last thing you felt before you were fully asleep was a large arm wrapping around you and pulling you closer into familiar body heat.


End file.
